His Mother’s Day Mayhem
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: The young boy frowned. Uh-oh. He hadn’t thought about that. Maybe whatever they were making could be split in half? Maybe the two of them could share it, somehow? Future Fic.


_**A/N:**__ Thought I'd take a little break from my other story to do a little Mother's Day one-shot. It's a future!fic, which I've never done before, so prepare yourself. lol Oh, and it's sappy; I'm talking syrup on your pancakes sappy, so I thought I should warn you before hand. Anyway, enough out of me. Hope you enjoy it!_

**-His Mother's Day Mayhem-**

The young brunet sat excitedly at their table, the apron tied securely around his waist along with the rest of the kids. The lone piece of paper sat in front of him, blank and untouched, while the various jars of different colored paints were set up through out the length of the table.

"Okay class, does everybody know what today is?"

"Mother's Day!" the kindergartners shouted in unison.

"That's right! So today, we're going to make your mommies a very special gift. Does that sound fun?"

"Yeeees!" they all sang together. All except for one, that is.

The young boy frowned. Uh-oh. He hadn't thought about that. Maybe whatever they were making could be split in half? Maybe the two of them could share it, somehow?

"Okay class, now listen very closely, alright? You're all big boys and girls now, and we're going to show your mommies that by how big you've really gotten. Each one of you will pick a color paint. I'll be around to pour it on a paper plate for you, and then, _very carefully_, you're going to stick your hand in the paint and press it against the construction paper you picked out. At the end of class, once it's all dry, you'll be able to write you name underneath, today's date, and whatever it is you want to tell your mommy for Mother's Day."

The kid's squealed happily, eager to stick their bare hands into the colorful goo, but the brunet was still frowning. This present didn't sound like something he could split in half…

While the rest of the kids went about picking what color it was they would use for their hand print, the small kindergartner waited anxiously for his teacher to come over. He had to ask her an important question.

He was interrupted from his worrying, however, when an elbow to the ribs threw him out of his reverie. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That didn't hurt!" the young girl protested.

"It did too!"

Jenny suddenly frowned, something the young boy wasn't particularly used to seeing. (Unless she was angry, of course) But no – this time, she actually looked a little hurt. "I just wanted to know if you were okay! I was trying to get your attention!" she said a little too loudly, causing a few of the other kids to turn their way.

Sammy flushed, both embarrassed and guilt stricken. "Sorry, Jenny…"

"It's okay," she answered, suddenly calm. "Now what's wrong? And don't lie, Sammy. I _know_ when you're lying."

"I…I don't know which mommy to make mine for."

"Ooooh, that's right! You have two mommies! Did your daddy tell you which mommy Mother's Day was for?"

Sam shook his head. "No. This morning, he made Mommy-Elliot breakfast in bed, so I thought it was for her. But then I heard him on the phone with Mommy-Kim asking if she wanted to pick me up from school since its Mother's Day, but then I'm going back to Daddy's apartment because Mommy-Kim has to go back to work."

"So then what mommy are you going to make it for?"

"I want to make one for each mommy, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed. That's why I'm waiting for Miss Helman to come over."

"Well, I think you should be able to make one for whoever you want, Sammy. If Miss Helman says no, then she's stupid."

The brunet let out a shocked little gasp. "Jenny! Don't say that! That's a bad word!"

The young girl just rolled her eyes, snatching the red paint when the other boy beside her looked away. "I don't care!"

Luckily for Jennifer, it wasn't until a few minutes later did Miss Helman finally reach their side of the table. After pouring the red paint onto the paper plate for Jenny, she went over to Sam, surprised to see that he had yet to pick out his color. "Are you having trouble deciding, Sam?"

"No. I already know I want the green. But can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure. What is it?"

The young brunet fidgeted, wondering if he was the only kid who had ever had to ask this sort of question. "Um…can I make more than one?"

The teacher's eyes popped, as if remembering something very important. "Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry! I meant to get extra supplies for you and the other kids who would want to make more than just one, but when I went out to get them, I just…I completely forgot! Sam, I'm so sorry, but I only bought enough materials for one per student."

With what seemed to be both guilt and shame, the young woman poured the green paint from the jar onto Sam's empty plate, throwing a sympathetic smile his way when she was done. "I'm sorry, Sam. If you want, you don't have to make one at all…"

Conflict raged within the young kindergartner. He didn't want to miss out and not make one with the rest of the class, but he had no idea who he was supposed to make one for either! "N-No. It's okay. I'll, um…I'll figure it out."

Miss Helman nodded, leaving the young brunet alone to go about his project.

--

Sam pulled nervously on the handles of his Wolverine backpack. (A backpack that, for one reason or another, his Uncle Cox seemed to hate) Mommy would be here any minute now to pick him up.

Had he made the right choice?

It wasn't long at all until the small, silver colored jeep came rolling up to the curb. Sam waved a quick goodbye to Jenny and Izzy (who had left her own class to come say hi to them once they were all outside the school) and clambered into the car. "Hi, Mommy! Happy Mother's Day!"

"Aw, thank you sweetie! How are you? How was school?"

"…I'm good. And school was…school was good too."

Kim frowned, clearly concerned by his hesitance. "Sam…are you sure? You know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?"

Sam nodded quickly, wanting more than anything to get off the topic of their current conversation. "Yeah, I know. But I'm, um…I'm okay."

Kim nodded, though her eyebrows were still slanted in that funny way grown-ups get when they're thinking really hard or just really worrying.

It wasn't a long ride from the school to the apartment, but it seemed longer today, as the guilt in Sam's stomach only seemed to intensify as the minutes passed.

When the jeep finally pulled into the parking lot and Kim had helped Sam out of the car, the five-year-old Dorian just couldn't help himself. Quickly and without warning, he threw himself at Kim, hugging her tightly and burying his face into her shoulder.

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?"

"Mommy…you know I love you, right? You know I love you a really, really, lot don't you?"

"Of course sweetie! I love you too."

Sam sniffed, trying his very best to hold back the tears. "O-Okay. I just wanted to make sure."

The blonde smiled at him once the boy let go of his hold around her, though it was obvious to Sam that she was still worried about something.

He held her hand all the way up to his daddy's apartment, not even making to remove it when they were across the parking lot and safely inside the building.

He hoped that she understood how much he loved her; he hoped that what he did wasn't wrong.

--

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Daddy!"

The brunet was able to forget his worries momentarily, as his dad was now spinning him overhead; the two of them laughing in unison. "EEAAGLEE!"

When he was finally put down, though secure hands steadied him until his balance was regained, Sam shook his head to clear his vision, turning back to wave goodbye to his mom. "Bye, Mommy! I'll see you this weekend! Oh, and…Mommy? I really, really love you."

Sam didn't see his dad's eyebrows come together in curiosity, nor did he notice the contemplative concern behind his mother's answering smile. "I love you too, Sweetie. JD..." the younger Dorian heard her say as he went to put his backpack into his room, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

--

After dropping off his school things, but not before taking out of his backpack what it was he needed, Sam scampered off to find Mommy-Elliot. He paused by his parent's door, wondering if it was an okay time to knock. (Sometimes, if he had a nightmare, they'd invite him in the minute he came knocking. But other times when he knocked, they sounded rushed and startled before inviting him in. And on those nights, they always answered the door looking really out of breath, like the way he and his classmates looked after recess)

But he could hear the soft pitter-patter of steps behind the door, and, still a little nervous about his earlier decision, he began to knock tentatively.

Of course, Mommy-Elliot answered at once, reaching down to hug him joyously. "Sammy!"

"Hi, Mommy! Happy Mother's Day!"

"Aw, Sweetie, thank you!"

"I, um…I made you something…"

"Aw, you did?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Can I see it…?"

"Mmm-hmm…"

Very slowly, Sam retrieved the piece of paper he'd kept hidden behind his back. His mom's reaction was everything he could have hoped for. She was beaming; her face exuberant as she pulled him close and kissed him softly on the cheek, glowing and smiling as she looked at his green colored hand print. "Sammy, thank you! I love it!"

For a moment, Sam had forgotten his guilt at only making one, giggling and blushing at his mommy's lovely praise. But then she said something that had him squirming; had the horrible guilt coming back all at once.

"Did your Mama like hers?"

"I…I, um…"

"Sam…?"

The two turned to the open bedroom door, where his Dad looked on curiously. "Oh, what's that?"

"Look what Sammy made me for Mother's Day!"

"Oh wow, that's so great, Sam! You did a really good job. Was that at school today?"

The brunet nodded.

"So you had fun making it…?"

"I…um…"

"Sam, what's wrong? I was just worried. Your mom just told me that you were acting a little funny today on the ride home, that's all. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Sam…? Oh no, Sammy, what's wrong?"

But it was too late. The tears he had been trying to hold back since making his decision at school were suddenly falling. He squirmed out of Elliot's hold, guilt and shame coursing through him as the confession he'd been dying to release came out of him all at once. "I COULD ONLY MAKE ONE!"

Mommy had called to him, so had Daddy, but he ran quickly to his room, too shaken to do much of anything else before throwing himself on his bed and sobbing.

It wasn't long at all until the boy felt a small dip in the mattress beside him. Two hands were around his middle now, lifting him up and bringing him close. "Sam…what happened?"

He relaxed at the soothing tone of his Dad, but still the tears came. "I-I wanted…I wanted…"

"Shhh…breathe, kiddo, breathe. It's okay, alright? Now tell me as best as you can – what happened today at school?"

"I wanted…I wanted to make them both something, but Miss Helman only had crafts for one, and I had to choose, and I-I chose Mommy-Elliot and now Mommy-Kim will hate me forever and she'll think I don't love her and it's really not true and I'm a really bad boy and I-I…" but the tears were coming again, but so was the gentle rocking from his Dad, the soft "Shhh's," and humming that he was just as good as making as both his Mommies combined.

"Okay, Sammy, okay… Now why on earth do you think making a present for Mommy-Elliot is a bad thing?"

"Because you told me I came out of Mommy-Kim's tummy, so shouldn't she get the present? And I don't love Mommy-Elliot more than Mommy-Kim, but I just…I just…I get to see Mommy-Elliot so much more. She reads to me and makes me cookies and helps me with my homework, and I know Mommy-Kim can't as much because she's busy and I love her just the same, Daddy, but when I had to choose I just…I wanted to say thank you to Mommy-Elliot but I felt _so bad_ because I don't want Mommy-Kim to think I don't love her, and…and…"

"Okay, Sammy, it's okay. I want you to listen to me for a minute, alright?"

Sam nodded into his daddy's chest, ever grateful for his soothing tone of voice.

"Just because you came from Mommy-Kim's tummy doesn't make Mommy-Elliot any less of your mom, okay? They're both your mommies and they both love you a whole lot. And guess what? They know that _you_ love them a whole lot too."

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah, kiddo, they do. Mommy-Kim was _really_ worried about you, you know that? She knows you love her and would never think otherwise; she just wants to know that you're okay. And you making Mommy-Elliot that present doesn't _at all_ make you a bad boy. You are _not_ a bad boy, Sammy. You are a very good boy and we love you; all of us."

"I love you too, Daddy."

The older Dorian kissed the top of his son's forehead, ruffling the boy's hair in the process. "And you know what?" his Dad started up again, "I could always help you make another one of those presents for Mommy-Kim, if you want me to."

"Could you!?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Any time, Sammy. You just have to tell me what's wrong next time, okay? Let me help. Help me, help you, help me, help you…"

Sam giggled instantly, recognizing immediately his Daddy's impersonation of his Uncle Cox.

"Everything okay in here…?"

Both Dorians turned at once to the child's doorway, where Mommy stood in a pretty pink dress.

"Yup, everything's fine," his dad answered reassuringly.

"Why're you dressed up, Mommy?"

"We're going out tonight! Daddy's taking us to one of my favorite restaurants."

"What is it?"

"It's a seafood place!"

"Blah, really?"

"Don't worry, Sam," his Dad chimed in, "I called earlier; they have cheeseburgers and fries."

Elliot giggled at the look of joy that crossed over his face, causing the younger of the two Dorians to wriggle out of his father's lap, crossing the room and eagerly hopping into the woman's outstretched arms. "So you liked your present…?"

"I loved it, Sammy."

"And Mommy…?"

"Hmm…?"

"I really love you."

Elliot smiled; her expression warm and gentle all over. "I love you too, Sammy."

_**A/N:**__ Too sweet? Quite possibly. But hey – we all need our fluff every now and then. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, and Happy Mother's Day!_


End file.
